1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable three-wheel baby carriage with a shock-absorbing function, and more particularly to a foldable three-wheel baby carriage that is provided with a front shock-absorbing device and two rear shock-absorbing devices, thereby providing a shock-absorbing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional three-wheel baby carriage is not provided with a shock-absorbing device, thereby lacking a shock-absorbing function. In addition, both of the frame and the wheels of the conventional three-wheel baby carriage have a fixed size, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional three-wheel baby carriage. Further, the conventional three-wheel baby carriage is not provided with a brake. Further, the wheels of the conventional three-wheel baby carriage are fixed and cannot be detached conveniently, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance and replacement.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional baby carriage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable three-wheel baby carriage that is provided with a front shock-absorbing device and two rear shock-absorbing devices, thereby providing a shock-absorbing function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable three-wheel baby carriage that is provided with a brake to provide a braking function, thereby protecting the baby.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable three-wheel baby carriage with a shock-absorbing function, wherein the connecting devices and the operation device of the foldable three-wheel baby carriage are arranged in hidden manner, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the foldable three-wheel baby carriage, and thereby preventing injury of the baby.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable three-wheel baby carriage with a shock-absorbing function, wherein the length of each of the two vertical sections of the support rack of the front shock-absorbing device may be changed according to the size of the front wheel, thereby enhancing the versatility of the foldable three-wheel baby carriage.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable three-wheel baby carriage with a shock-absorbing function, wherein the locking block may be moved to detach the locking rib from the insertion groove of the wheel shaft of the respective rear wheel, so that the wheel shaft may be detached from the straddle rod easily and quickly, thereby facilitating detachment and replacement of the rear wheels.